drakeandjoshfandomcom-20200214-history
The Bet
The Bet is the first episode of the second season of Drake & Josh. It aired on March 14, 2004. Plot After the boys forget to pick up Megan from a friend's house, Audrey points out that Drake has an addiction to junk food and Josh has an addiction to video games. They both make a bet to see who can live without their addictions the longest; the loser must dye their hair pink, and the boys even sign a contract that Megan makes up. During the course of the bet, Josh gets the new GameSphere from his paternal grandmother, but can't play due to the bet, and Drake ends up getting a hideous facial rash. When the family calls Dr. Jeff Glazer, the doctor who lives across the street from them, Dr. Glazer explains that Drake had gotten the rash from not eating junk food--Drake's body is so used to having junk food all the time that it's a shock to his system to just suddenly stop eating it. Dr. Glazer admits that while as a doctor, he normally advises his patients not to eat junk food, he's willing to make an exception for Drake and tells him to start eating junk food ASAP in order to make his rash go away. Eventually, both Drake and Josh lose the bet so they both had to dye their hair pink. Since their mom and dad bet on each of them as well, they had to dye their hair pink too, much to Megan's delight. However, in the end, it turned out Drake was wearing a wig. Quotes Trivia *If you look carefully, Josh is the one who caves first. Drake's part of the bet was to not eat any junk food, and he didn't, he only stuffed them into his mouth, while Josh was clearly playing the GameSphere. *GameSphere is a parody of the real life game system, Nintendo Gamecube. *At the start, Josh was using a PlayStation 2 controller to play his game, also after that he had a red GameBoy Advance SP. *It is possible that Josh broke the fourth wall, because when he said "So, he uses my bath robe.", it seems like he's looking at the audience. *The wireless controller Drake had while playing the GameSphere resembled a Nintendo 64 controller. *Josh says "Die red turtle shell!" when he is playing his game and in a later shot, Drake says "jump the mushroom". This is obviously a reference to Super Mario Bros. *This will be the first time Drake and Josh make a bet. The second will be Who's Got Game. *In a show called [http://www.theamazingworldofgumball.com The Amazing World of Gumball], a season 2 episode shared the same name as this episode. *Audrey could have gotten out of the bet because the bet says that the loser must dye HIS hair pink. *This is the first episode in which Drake doesn't have spiky hair. *Drake and Josh bet that they can go longer without their particular pleasure than the other can. Drake's pleasure is junk food and after a certain point, at the suggestion of Megan, Josh tries to tempt Drake into giving into his junk food addiction by turning their bedroom into a candy paradise complete with a chocolate milk swimming pool. Josh even wears a brown top hat similar to the one Gene Wilder wears in the 1971 version of Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. *This is the first episode directed by Steve Hoefer. *This also marks the first time Drake and Josh to physically fight after an argument. *'''Running Gag: '''Audrey and Walter, and Drake and Josh were reading the contract for the bet, and they read "The loser dies", they were surprised, until Megan flipped the page, and the sentence continues with "their hair pink". Goofs *When Megan comes into the house after getting soaked in rain, you clearly see it's a sunny day behind her and that water was just falling in front of the house. *When Drake first comes into Science class, he is covering his face with a light brown book. However, when Josh says "I'm pressing it!", the book is black. Then, when the science teacher shows everyone the eyeball, it's light brown again. *If you look closely, Drake doesn't actually hit Josh's hand with his science book. *When the teacher first begins talking about the eye, she only draws one circle. When Josh is in his video game fantasy, the eye now has labels for parts of the eye. When the teacher is calling Josh, there are two circles and no labels. When she tells Josh to pay attention, there is only one circle. Then, when she shows everyone the real human eye, there are three circles and labels. Category:Episodes Category:Season Two